


Security Checks

by Obsydian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: IM sex, M/M, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has to complete the security checks on the Hub mainframe. Jack has other plans for him and, from his private room, does his best to distract him, using the personal terminal to send him emails and IM... not properly chaste messages, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Checks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instant Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580945) by [cazmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy). 



> Set after Season 2 Episode "Adam". I tried to experiment a little with a particular style after reading stuffs on the web (Captain's Blog etc. ) and a fanfiction I read here (see the reference) and I mixed different styles like email, instant messaging and classical dialogues, together with Ianto's point of view.
> 
> For once I tried not to be too... graphic!

 From: Harkness, Jack  
 To: Ianto  
 Subject: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11:14  
  
Hey you!  
What are you doing there?  
Jack  
  
* * * * * *  
  
From: Jones, Ianto  
 To: Jack  
 Subject: Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11.17  
  
Good morning Sir,

I’m working at my desk, in this very moment, doing my security checks on the Hub mainframe. May I help you?  
Ianto

 * * * * * *

From: Harkness, Jack  
 To: Ianto  
 Subject: Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11:18

Mmm… maybe. I would need your help for a work. A… private, work. You know, something only your abilities can…  help investigate.

Jack

 * * * * * *  
  
From: Jones, Ianto  
 To: Jack  
 Subject: Re:Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11.27  
  
Well Jack,

I am very busy, at the moment. You know, someone has to work in this Hub. But still… what kind of… work would you need my skills for?  
Ianto

 * * * * * *

 From: Harkness, Jack  
 To: Ianto  
 Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11:29

Well. I know you are very busy. I can see you on the CCTV. And ohhh, you do look good in that suit. But you know it already, don’t you? ;-) Oh dear, I keep using smileys, I’m really getting used to this time.

I would like to ask your help for… as I said… a personal quest. Would you fancy coming here for lunch?

Jack

 * * * * * *  
  
From: Jones, Ianto  
 To: Jack  
 Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11.45  
  
Well. This could seem an interesting proposal, Sir. But, I’m afraid I couldn’t be able to finish my work for lunch time. This is a long check that I have to do after… what happened the last few days, you know. So, I’m afraid I have to decline it… unless this is an order. In this case…  
Ianto

 * * * * * *

 From: Harkness, Jack  
 To: Ianto  
 Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  11:50

Uh. That’s such a pity. Technically I am your boss and yeah, I could order you to stop doing what you are doing and coming here right now. For… whatever reason. Almost. Yes, I know, that’s harassment! And yes… it is, exactly! But… I could have a better idea in mind…

Jack

 * * * * * *

From: Jones, Ianto  
 To: Jack  
 Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  12.10  
  
Oh, this seems interesting, Sir. And yes, that’s definitely harassment! So, what’s this idea of yours? Should I be… worried about it? Ah, I have to advise you that I just fixed that breach on the security system about the Rift Activity alert Tosh told me to do this morning. All done.  
Ianto

 * * * * * *

From: Harkness, Jack  
 To: Ianto  
 Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Working engagement  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  12:14

Ah you clever boy, I love when you are so efficiently geek, so exciting! And speaking of… excitement… I was just thinking… I am in my bunker now… alone… and if you are so very sure you cannot join me… well, maybe you can, what can I say… help me from a distance? I really, really need to ease some tension. Stressful days at work…

Jack

 * * * * * *

From: Jones, Ianto  
 To: Jack  
 Subject: Interesting…  
 Date: Friday 15th February 2008  12.35

Sorry, been busy with the check. And better start a new email… or would you prefer to switch to IM instead? By the way… well, what do you mean… I can help you from a distance? Do you mean… you doing… things and me… writing to you?  
  
Ianto

 * * * * * *

 INSTANT MESSENGER TRANSCRIPT 

   
JACK: Yeah, good idea the IM, definitely… faster. And this could be very useful! Did I told you you’re a clever boy?

  
IANTO: Yes, Sir. Thank you.  
 

JACK: Sooo… were we talking about… some help?

  
IANTO: Oh. Yes. And… you didn’t answer my question. Sir.

  
JACK: You know you drive me crazy when you call me Sir, don’t you? Yeah, btw that was exactly what I was meaning. You writing, me… acting. And… telling you what I am doing. In details. Obviouvsly.

  
IANTO: Jack. You’re playing dirty. I.AM.WORKING. I can’t just leave what I am doing now. And I have a hard on. Right now. What if Tosh or Owen or Gwen call me out for something?! You perv bastard!

  
JACK: Ahahah and you didn’t know it? And don’t play the innocent with me, Mr. Jones. I know well the filthy mind of yours behind those decent suits!

  
IANTO: …

  
JACK: Did I disappoint you?

  
IANTO: No, well, you’re… quite right about… anything. So. What now? I’m starting getting… a little uncomfortable sitting here at the desk. I mean, my trousers are getting a little too tight. And I’m still trying to concentrate on working, you know, though.

  
JACK: Always so professional. I know I always make the right choices with my employees! Let me see how professional you can last. Are the others still in there with you?

  
IANTO: Yes, they are. They’re not leaving for lunch today themselves, too busy. I really, really hope nobody would need me out of my desk! I’m starting getting a little worried about what you could have in your mind. If mine is filthy I couldn’t even imagine a word to describe what yours is…

  
JACK: Mine? I AM innocent! I just like… to play a little! ;-)

  
IANTO: Ok. Getting back to work. Got a problem with some lines in the program, sorry.

   
_After 15 minutes…_

   
JACK: Hey you, still there?

…

IANTO: Sorry Jack, I had some problems with the program. Solved now

  
JACK: I suppose I’ll have to work hard to take you back in your… previous state

  
IANTO: I’m sure you having something in mind yet. And I still have work to do, FYI

  
JACK: What do you think I am doing right now?

  
IANTO: Oh my. I am afraid to even think about it.

   
JACK: Ahah, you’re right, you should be!

  
IANTO: Aaand?

  
JACK: You are not following an order I gave to you.

  
IANTO: And… will I be punished for this?

  
JACK: Yeah. If I can’t have you here with me Ianto… I’ll make you craving for it. I’ll make you begging for it. I want to feel your touch on my body. Now. I need you.

  
IANTO: But I can’t. And… my trousers are starting getting too tight. Again. Fuck.

  
JACK: I love when you speak dirty!

  
IANTO: I’m still afraid to ask but… what are you doing now? I know you want to tease me, you perv.

  
JACK: You got the point! It’s such a pity you can’t see me right now. Well, you could, in fact. But I admit this could be just a bit too… dangerous. What I am doing right now. At the moment I’m just writing to you. Thinking about the things I’d like to do to you, if you were here with me. Very, very naughty things. Ah, and I retrieved my (our?) dildo from my nightstand…

_  
OMG. How am I supposed to work like this?! I can’t even move right now. What if anyone call for me? Oh my. I HATE him when he does this things. No, I don’t._

IANTO: Oh. I’m sure you will make the best use for your (our) toys. And… What would you like to do to me, Sir?

   
JACK: Oh oh, our poor innocent boy is letting his mask falling down! (Are you still working?) I would like to… undress you, of course. Slowly, piece by piece. Then… wrapping that lovely tie of your around your wrists (it is silk, isn’t it? I love silk!). And then…

_  
I’m not so sure I don’t hate him. I can’t even think straight. Reprogramming the code for the security alarm? And this is something Tosh is supposed to do, not me! Ok. He wants to play dirty? He’s right. I can play my cards as well._

IANTO: And then? And, btw… what makes you think I wouldn’t be the one to strip you down and tie you, with our handcuffs maybe? (Yes, I’m still working. And yes, it is not an easy work to do and you’re making it even much more difficult than it is per se)

  
JACK: How much I like it when you're this bossy! So... you would be the one to tie me up? And then? What would you want to do to me? NOW it’s such a pity you cannot see what I am doing, right now. I am sure you could… appreciate the view.

* * *

  
"Hey Ianto! Did you reset the Level 3 clearances yet? Do you need some help?”

Tosh’ voice was like a bang to Ianto’s mind. He just shuddered and, babbling, managed to answer with fake confidence and the most credibly he could.

“Aehm… oh, no Tosh, thank you, I’m… almost done. I just need to do… some final check, just to be on the safe side, you know. Thank you very much though”

“You’re welcome. Call me if you need some help!”

_Lovely girl. She’s always so kind to me… but well, this time it wouldn’t reaaally be the best of the moments for… her kindness. Even if she’s far more skilled than I am and I could finish this mess definitely faster, with her help, and I could join Jack down in the bunker. But still… this thing with the IM with Jack is… kinda hot._

“Any hope to have some of your amazing coffee, tea boy?”

_Yes, Owen, sure, here I am for you! You sod, you’ll never stop thinking I’m just Jack’s pet. And, even if I would… no way I can stand up without everyone in the Hub to notice my… bulge. NO WAY._

“Too busy, Doctor Harper. I have to finish this before this evening, Jack’s order. You don’t want to risk some breach in the security alert system, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, Jack’s order, I know _how much_ you like to take orders from him. Alright, no coffee for me”

* * *

  
JACK: What’s happening up there? What are you talking about? I can see you on CCTV and hear you speaking from distance but I can’t understand what about. Do I have to turn the mic on?

  
IANTO: Oh no, nothing, I just risked Tosh to sneak out here behind me and read our conversation and then Owen asked me to make him a coffee. Standing up, so that everyone could see my… bulge. No, not nearly funny, at all. I know you’re LYAO.

  
JACK: Ahaha I know you know me well XD All clear now? Can I… tell you what I am doing now? You made me wait such a long time! I couldn’t keep sitting on my hands down here, all alone…

  
IANTO: Yup. I think I am safe, for now. And… nothing is… went down. I couldn’t stop thinking about you down there, tied up…

  
JACK: Yeah… I’d really, really like the idea. Sadly, I cannot tied myself up and keep… doing what I am doing. Not by myself, at least.

  
IANTO: And you are doing…?

 _  
_ JACK: Can’t you imagine?

  
IANTO: Oh well. I have a vague idea. But… I’d like… you to write it down.

  
JACK: I knew you have a dirty mind!

  
IANTO: Never said otherwise…

  
JACK: One point for you. Oh well, as you know… I know no shame. And… this is exactly where I wanted to take you. Do you really want me to tell you what I am doing? (But you are still working? Really???)

  
IANTO: Yes, Sir, I’m still working. Nearly finished though, I hope half an hour/one hour max and I’ll finish all the checks. Yes, my filthiest side really want to know anything about your perversions. Oh God, I really hope no one could sneak behind my back without me noticing because I think I could… doesn’t matter. Just… write!

  
JACK: I’m on my bed, now. Wearing my t-shirt and my trousers are unfastened. One hand is in my pants. The other well, I need it for writing, sadly. I would think of a better use instead but we, poor, humans only have one pair.

  
IANTO: Do... you… How can you think I can concentrate on my work like this? I will never finish! Provided that I don’t completely mess up the entire alert system…

  
JACK: Temperature rising?

  
IANTO: Boiling point!

  
JACK: Uhh, I just started teasing. Cool down! (And DON’T you even dare to mess up with the alert system or I will punish you FOR REAL!)

  
IANTO: I am not so unprofessional, Jack. I would never put my… needs before work. I thought you would know it.

  
JACK: Of course I do. I was only joking, you naive boy! And… what if I tell you that I’m… teasing myself now? Thinking about… the last night… about the things I did to you… Do you remember the feeling, Ianto? You were so damn beautiful, coming undone into my arms like that… What would you do to me, if you were here with me now?

_  
Unprofessional? ME, unprofessional, if I make some mistakes? He is the one who’s making his best for distracting me! And he’s supposed to be my boss! Let me finish this last test and he will see who is in charge, down there, after everything he's put me through this morning!_

IANTO: What would I do? Exactly what I WILL do when I will finish my last test here. Sir. Tie you up. And then… you will see.

* * *

  
“Hi Ianto! I was going… Are you… ok? You seem a little… blushed? Are you fevered or something?”

_  
Fuck, why everybody in this Hub are so worried about me today?_

“Oh, no Gwen, thank you, I’m just a little tired, you know, I didn’t stopped a second since this morning and, you know, this kind of work request a lot of concentration, so… no need to be worried, thank you. Really.”

“Ok. But… ask for Tosh’ help if you need it, I’m sure she would be glad to help you if you…”

“I’m fine, really, I’m almost done. See you later!”

“Ok, if you’re sure… so, bye…”

* * *

  
IANTO: Jack, I know you’re laughing. Stop it. Now.

   
JACK: I’m not laughing. I swear! I’m just thinking about… you… with your… bulge… having to deal with all your co-workers while writing to me… it is so fucking HOT.

   
IANTO: I can imagine HOW you are dealing with it…

  
JACK: I’m sure your imagination is on the right way… You really won’t tell me what would you do after tie me up?

  
IANTO: Uhm… I think, Sir, after all you put me through this morning, you deserve some kind of punishment. So… I think I would have to use the whip, this time. I love to see the red stripes all across your body. It’s almost a pity that your regeneration skill let them there for such a short time…

  
JACK: THIS is the filthy side that I only know and, God, I love it! Ianto, finish your work, I’m going to send the others home very, very early today.  I don’t want to finish my… work by myself ;-)

  
IANTO: I’m almost done, Sir ;-) (See? I can use smileys as well)

* * *

“Heeey there! These last few days have been a little stressful for all of us… so… I was thinking… what about an half a day out, for a little break? So, let’s go home, people, I saw from the reports you sent me you finished the most important things there were to do so… you can go. That’s an order!”

  
Jack just appeared in the Hub out of nowhere and everybody winced. This really wasn’t something they could hope for, even if it wasn’t so unusual that, after some particularly stressful period, Jack let them some hours or even a whole day, where possible, free.

  
“Ianto, you still have to finish your check, right? So, you can go after that last test you were telling me about… the others are free to go. Now!”

* * *

_  
From distance, walking out the door._

“And he says he’s not his pet!”

“Owen! This is none of your business!”

“Tosh, you’re so naïve sometimes, how can you…”

“Owen, Tosh is right, none of your business. Let them have their fun… or whatever. It’s not only…”  _The Hub door closing._

* * *

  
“Sooo… we are alone, finally… were you talking about handcuffs and whips?”, Jack’s wide grin on his lips while, predatory, he was sitting, leaning on Ianto’s desk.

“Aaand… last check just finished, Sir. Successful, for your information.”

He stood up leaning over, his face just an inch away from the other’s one, he grabbed his collar.

“And yes, Sir. I definitely need to punish you for your behaviour!”

“Oh, Ianto, I really love your bossy side! And I really, really need to IM again!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is unbetaed so... please forgive me if you find more errors than ever!
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :-)


End file.
